


Nightmares

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie struggles to sleep. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

"Baby... come here."

John can't help but smile softly as he pulls her closer, kissing her softly. 

"Relax, I'm not going anywhere..."

He knows she's struggling but he can't help but find it cute. She sighs, burrowing her face into John's neck until she can relax. His hand moves into her hair, his other hand resting on her back even as her hands move to press against his chest. Her one hand curls back into herself, the other curled into a fist and pressed against his chest, her sigh soft. 

"Oh darling... you have got to stop worrying, I'm fine."

"You weren't here..."

"I know Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Honey. I promise."


End file.
